Interactive computer based presentation and collaboration system have recently seen increased use. These collaboration systems often comprise a large interactive display that permits multiple users to simultaneously view and interact with the display. However, due to the high cost and substantial inconvenience of installing these systems, it is often highly desirable that the systems be mobile to allow a single system to be moved between multiple locations such as multiple conference rooms. Similarly, certain meeting spaces may not be suited for permanent installation of the systems or intended for only as a one-time meeting space.
An approach to making these systems mobile is pairing a short throw projector with a conventional whiteboard mounted a wheeled cart. Typically, the projector is a separate system that is positioned a distance from the cart and aimed at the white board. A drawback of this approach is that users often walk in front of the projector or standing at the white board blocking or partially obscuring the projected image. Alternatively, the projector is suspended from an arm extending from the top of the projector. The extreme angle of the projector reduces the likelihood that a user will be positioned to block the image. However, an inherent drawback of this system is that the top mounted arm with the extended projector can make the system is top-heavy and prone to tipping. Similarly, the front wheels of the cart must project substantially in front the white board to prevent the whiteboard from tipping forward. In particular, the top arm used to suspend a front projector in front of the screen shifts the center of mass of the system forward creating an even greater risk of the screen tipping forward. This arrangement can make accessing the whiteboard difficult or create a tripping hazard as users often move in front of the whiteboard during a presentation or collaboration.
A similar drawback is that a direct projection of the image onto the front of a whiteboard often produces an inferior quality image. For example, any residue left from writing on whiteboard with dry erase markers can degrade or obscure the projected image. Similarly, whiteboard materials are prone to warping, which can further distort the projected image.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile interactive presentation and collaboration system that addresses the drawbacks of presently available system.